We Die Young
by The Dark Loremaster
Summary: After another Kritiker group is attacked and left in ruins, Wess finds themselves in the middle of a game of chess, where the pawns are those of the other teams and the key players are unknown entities. For one team member, the mission means that the bitter past has to be brought back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

**We Die Young**  
By: The Dark Loremaster

**Rating**: T [PG-13]

**Feedback**:  
Feel free to submit a review.

**Spoilers**:  
This story may contain information from the graphic novels and from the television series. Some scenes depicted might include information from those areas.

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own any part of the Weiss Kreuz franchise. I am simply writing a story based on their characters and the settings provided through the series itself, whether through the television series or any of the graphic novels. Any characters not part of the franchise are of my own creation and are present within the story to continue it along. Some may have bigger roles than others. I do ask that you do not use my original characters or my original storylines without my permission.

**Summary**:  
After another Kritiker group is attacked and left in ruins, Weiss finds themselves in the middle of a game of chess, where the pawns are those of the other teams and the key players are unknown entities. For one team member, the mission means that the bitter past has to be brought back to haunt him.

* * *

Chapter One-

"Man, I thought those girls would never leave."

Ken's voice, filled with an exasperated tone of relief, caused Omi to chuckle slightly as the young men continued the closing procedures of the flower shop. Their fan club had been a bit more ravenous than usual, and he suspected that it was largely due to the fact that the shop had been closed for a few days during the previous week while they had been occupied with a mission. Of course, it did not help matters when their silent leader and the resident playboy sported a variety of still healing bruises. As a result, the schoolgirls had fussed and fawned over their favorite florists. Yoji, as always, thrived on the attention, but Omi distinctly remembered the redhead muttering under his breath every time a girl wanted to brush aside those red eartails and have a closer look at his face.

And it had not taken long for word to spread either.

Needless to say, it had been a long day for all of them, and Omi wanted nothing more than to spend some personal time with his laptop and relax for a bit, maybe try out that new program he had heard so much about over the last month. He also knew that Ken wanted to watch the big game tonight, and he was almost positive that Yoji would end up leaving and heading to some club. Aya, of course, would probably be either up in the dojo or in his room reading, provided he had no other plans to run to the hospital to spend time with his sister. All in all, it seemed as though the evening as going to be well worth it, once he finished counting down the register and the rest of the cleaning was completed.

"Aw, come on Kenken. You know you loved the attention too." The brunet was giving the blond a glaring look. "Please, they were practically throwing themselves at you. 'Oh, Ken-kun, were you hurt too? Want me to kiss it and make it better?' You know you wanted them too." Yoji made his voice high pitched and batted his eyes, much like the girls had done earlier that evening. Crimson colored the athlete's cheeks before he growled in anger.

"We're not all attention-loving perverts like you, Yoji." Blue eyes were watching the lanky blond closely, his words easily reflecting his anger. "Besides, aren't they a little young for you? I thought you only went for girls of legal age."

Omi stopped counting the bills, his large blue eyes glancing toward the other blond. Yoji was not amused by the comment as he shifted the hose, pointing the nozzle toward Ken instead of the flowers. Ken sputtered a few curses before abandoning his sweeping to stomp toward the other. Just as he was about to interfere with the quickly mounting argument, Aya's voice brought about a stark silence with its icy tone.

"Enough. Finish cleaning."

A man of few words, he did not have to repeat himself as Ken finished sweeping up the last bit of debris and leaves from the floor and scooped them up into a dust pan. Yoji finished watering the flowers and returned the hose to its rightful location along the far wall. It never truly failed to amaze Omi just how much of an impact the redhead's lack of vocabulary and his austere temperament could have on the others when work needed to be done. Suppressing a smile, he finished counting down the safe and secured the bills within the lockbox before removing his apron and folding it up. Placing it behind the counter, he heard the metal grate at the front of the store lower to the ground before being locked in place.

Four pairs of eyes watched as Manx pushed the curly red locks behind her shoulders as a young man stepped beside her. Omi was certain that he had never seen the man before, and having a Kritiker agent bring a stranger to such a place was almost unheard of. And certainly Manx, of all people, would not break such strict protocol. Shifting his gaze to the young man, Omi's blue eyes regarded the man closely, taking in his appearance. Shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back and held in place by a gumband. Dark green eyes, several shades deeper than Yoji's, regarded them silently, and Omi was quick to notice the distinctive scar that crossed over the man's left eye. Dressed plainly in a simple pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, the teenager was a bit hard-pressed to figure out exactly where this man fit in. Perhaps, just perhaps, he was someone who would take Botan's place.

"Good evening, Manx." He called out to the woman, offering her a warm smile. She returned the remark, but the smile did not reach her eyes. That was a bit troubling, and he could not help but think that something else was amiss. "We were just finishing up in here." She gave a brief nod before glancing at her companion. Returning her gaze, she motioned toward the door near the back of the shop.

"Hello, Bombay." He watched as she looked at each of them before shifting her attention back to him. "When you four are done, please meet us in the mission room. It is urgent." She did not wait for a reply from any of them as she moved toward the other exit, the other man following a few steps behind her. Hearing the door shut, Omi glanced at his teammates. They all had similar expressions, but no one spoke. Until Yoji's voice cut through the silence.

"Okay, she never brings strange men in here. Who the hell was that guy?" Omi gave a shrug of his shoulders, an action quickly mimicked by Ken. Only Aya had continued to remain quiet, his violet eyes watching the door. There was a look on his face Omi had seen only a handful of times in the last year they had worked together, and he forced himself to stifle the shudder threatening to pass through him. When the man did speak, the single word was cold and precise, almost mechanical, but held a hint of emotion Omi could not place.

"Rook."

* * *

"Manx, what is going on?"

The redheaded woman glanced at Yoji. It was clear that none of the members of Weiss were too keen on having a stranger in their midst, but she knew that the man was hardly unknown to everyone single one of them. She had caught the intense stare directed toward the man by Abyssinian, and she was certain he was prepared to become territorial. She knew that the other redhead would remember his Tokyo Crashers days, and would recall the bitter separation when the other man had returned to the group. Even as she took a breath, pushing a tape into the VCR, she could feel violet eyes watching her, waiting for the explanation. Swallowing the lump that developed in her throat, she pressed the pause button.

"There has been an emergency regarding one of Kritiker's other groups. It has been decided that they will be placed here temporarily until we can find a new location for them." Giving herself a moment to gather her thoughts, she was prevented from speaking further when she was interrupted.

"That does not explain why he is here." The tone in the redheaded assassin's voice was chilling, and she picked up on the concealed threat that resided beneath it. She could just barely suppress the shudder that wanted to trail down her spine. She knew that an argument was already starting, and a quick look at the other three confirmed that they also realized what was being set into motion. Seeing Rook stand up, she moved to try and stop him, but he had already pushed past her, stepping closer to the redheaded.

"Nice to see you again too, Fujimiya. Trust me, if we could have gone elsewhere, I would have begged our employers for that chance." There was an equal coldness laced into the older man's voice, mingling with the curtness of the reply. Aya did not seem phased by the remark, but Manx was unable to say anything as Rook continued. "You seem a lot colder than I remember, or is that because things just didn't work out the way you wanted them to?"

"You still have failed to explain why you are here, Rook." The monotonous tone belied the antagonism Aya was keeping at bay. It was enough to cause everyone else in the room to refrain from speaking and watch as the two men confronted each other with words that bordered on hostility. Perhaps, Manx thought, it was something that was needed, a means to clear the past of its debilitating debris and bring some kind of closure about what had happened over a year ago. She caught the look that passed over Rook's face as he took a few steps closer, standing just out of the redhead's reach.

"King is dead. Yoshida is missing. We're damn lucky if we can track Nakamura down, let alone actually have her in the same location long enough to speak with her. Do you honestly think I'm here by choice?" The emotion in the man's words was strong, and Manx could feel the pang in her chest at hearing him utter parts of the situation at hand. She caught a look that briefly entered the assassin's violet eyes, but she was uncertain exactly how she wanted to pinpoint what it meant. "I know you're pissed I returned, Fujimiya, but can't you just overlook it? I'm not willing to lose my team by having to put up with petty squabbles. Besides, was it so bad? As I recall, you were just itching to do more than recon and infiltration, hell-bent on revenge. Nakamura even struggled to get through to you."

"Nakamura can take care of herself." Rook gave a sigh and stepped back, glancing toward Manx. Taking the opportunity presented to her, she cleared her throat, successfully catching everyone's attention.

"I will explain the situation, Rook. Please, sit down." The older man stepped toward the opposite wall and leaned against it, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Manx sighed inwardly once again. At least she had everyone's attention, even if the tension was thick enough that a knife would struggle to cut through it.

"Rook has only given the briefest of accounts as to what has transpired over the course of the last few months. About six months ago, Koge Masuda was killed during the course of a mission. Abyssinian, you likely remember him as Bishop during your time with the Crashers. His death left several complications within the internal ranking of the group, and Yoshida and Nakamura stepped up to fill those spots.

"But the infrastructure was severely damaged. Five weeks ago, King was found dead in his home, a single gunshot wound to the back of his head. Less than a week later, Yoshida went missing, and we have been unable to locate him so far." She paused for a moment, giving herself a chance to clear any trace of unprofessional emotion that might have laced into her voice. But it was difficult. King had been a close friend of hers, a confidant, the kind of person she knew she could always rely on. When Persia had died, he had taken up the empty void within the Crashers, and had been there for her to help her through the heartache and the loss and the confusion. Finding her voice once again, she continued explaining the situation.

"Kritiker's suspicions were confirmed when the residence of the Crashers was destroyed last night, blown apart by a single bomb planted underneath a vehicle in the garage. We now believe that someone has uncovered the identities of the members of the group and have worked toward eliminating them as a whole. We are not certain how their names and location have been found out, but someone is after them. The situation needs to be contained immediately."

She gave the news a moment to settle in. Any time members of Kritiker were killed it solidified just how mortal the various agents were. The missions they were given, the payments they received for a job well done, they were small prices to pay in comparison to losing good agents. Her eyes closed for a moment as she thought about how she was going to speak the next bit to them. There were two top groups within Kritiker – Tokyo Crashers, who excelled in infiltration and reconnaissance, and Weiss, whose elimination of targets was nearly perfect. Combined, she was certain that they would be able to accomplish this mission. That was what she had convinced those above herself of. She had been given the green light, and it was now up to them to prove that they could work together.

"Was anyone hurt, Manx?"

Green eyes glanced at the youngest person in the room. She could hear the concern laced into his voice, and it reminded her once again of the difficult position he was placed in. So young, sometimes naïve, she worried about him, about the tasks he was asked to accomplish. To her, he was still a child, but she felt as though he was consumed by the death and the despair this industry could cost. Briefly, she wondered if she could have changed things, could have altered the future so that the boy never would have had to deal with all of this. If it was not for Shuichi, she would have fought against his placement. And vehemently. She took a small breath, giving a slight nod.

"Nakamura was in the parking garage when the explosion occurred." There was a tense silence, and she was certain she caught a look pass across Abyssinian's face. "The injuries she sustained were minor, and she has been able to return to active duty."

The look of relief that had passed across Bombay's features was hardly a constellation for how she felt. She had lied, and the lie had left a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yet, it was necessary to make sure the Crashers' temporary team leader would not be a sitting target. Nakamura had taken quite a beating in her efforts to ensure the safety of the Crashers' youngest teammate. She had endured several severe injuries, and it was only the woman's protective gestures with her arms that had saved her from more severe injuries. Still Manx was surprised that she was even able to walk after spending the evening in the hospital. Yet, the woman had sustained a number of deep contusions and a lot of bruising, on top of a severe concussion and a ruptured eardrum. It was impressive she had been responsive to begin with. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she focused once more on the members of Weiss, finding some strength in her voice to continue speaking.

"As a result of what has transpired, Kritiker is asking Weiss for help in locating those responsible and eliminating the dark beasts. Priority goes to finding Yoshida alive, if at all possible. He is likely to have information as well, if he can be located. We do not know the particulars with regards to leads and any potential dangers. The only thing we can strongly advise is to be cautious; there are those out there who know who the Crashers are. We are not certain what else they know."

Her voice had found a very cautious tone as she delivered the warning. The room had sobered as she handed out the folders containing what information they had been able to gather. Her eyes shifted in their attention, returning to Rook as he remained standing against the wall. He was watching her, his features set in rigid stoicism. She knew that he was upset. Their discussion had been intense, and she had been mildly surprised that he had not erupted in anger. He had maintained a sense of composure, at least until they had arrived here. The confrontation with Abyssinian had been expected, and she could only assume that it would get worse the moment she was out of range. But, she knew that there were other reasons why he was far from satisfied. As a nonlethal group, Tokyo Crashers was strictly prohibited from killing anyone, and that had left Rook irritable, to say the least, to have to take the backseat to the mission and watch as Weiss took care of the finer details. No killing, only assistance with gathering information and making contacts. She knew that it was not what he wanted to do.

But he would follow orders. Killing anyone was punishable by immediate termination. And anyone terminated by Kritiker posed the risk of being placed on the very list of men and women who would be condemned to death. It was simply something Rook was not willing to place himself on.

"Can we count on the four of you to participate in this mission?" There was an exchange of looks amongst the four members before she caught Abyssinian's attention. He had remained where he was, arms folded across his chest and the folder closed. He gave a curt nod of acceptance, and she sighed inwardly. Bombay and Siberian were quick to follow before Balinese finally relented. She gave her thanks before collecting her bag.

"How long will they be here?" Abyssinian's voice cut through the silence, and she glanced at him. The tone in his voice had not changed, and she was quick to catch Rook's barely suppressed shudder.

"We are hoping not too long, Abyssinian. We are already looking for accommodations. It has been difficult, given the fact that we cannot choose a location where they might be tracked down to." The assassin gave a look of understanding, but said nothing further, much to her relief. "If there are no further questions, then I will return at the end of the week for updates and to bring in some supplies. Kritiker has asked me to let you know that everyone will be compensated accordingly, for both groups." Silence followed her movements as she mounted the spiral staircase. She could only hope that everything would remain civil, at the very best.

* * *

The room remained completely silent after Manx's footsteps had completely faded, leaving a lingering uncomfortable tension that seemed to electrify the air with a looming uncertainty. Violet eyes were watching the older brunet closely, waiting to see what comment, what action, anything that the man would say or do next, but the man seemed content, for the moment, to remain close-lipped. It was very much unlike how he had first met the older man, and the impact the man had left on the group before he was placed in the hospital. Rook, known as Kei Takeshi when not acting as an agent, was almost like an older version of Yoji – talkative, charming, and normally nonchalant. To see him as combative and concerned was beyond the scope of what Aya thought was possible for him.

But there was something more. Seeing the older man standing there, leaning against the opposite wall brought back memories he had kept bottled up and stowed away in the deepest recesses of his mind. Tokyo Crashers had provided him with a sense of security, a place to belong during a time when he had little feelings of companionship. He had lost his parents, his sister was in a coma, and he was alone, shattered, but still very determined and filled with revenge. The group had given him a temporary outlet. As a result, he had grown close to Knight and Pawn, had felt a strong connection to the two of them, much in the way that they felt toward each other. The three of them were similar in personality, in strategy, and Aya had always suspected that there was something more from their pasts than what Knight and Pawn had told him. It made him feel like there was true promise within the group.

That had all changed when Rook had returned, prompting the immediate relocation for the group's newest member. His desire for vengeance had been strongly refueled. Not even an apology from Pawn could calm him as he walked away from the group. It was not much later that he had accepted an offer to join Weiss, and eventually he had avenged his family, especially his sister. But such thoughts held no place right now. He had to stay focused on the mission presented to him. Find Masuda's killer and locate Yoshida. Dealing with Rook only came with the mission.

"Hey, Kiddo, how about you and your friend get some takeout? My treat."

Rook's voice cut through the silence, breaking the train of thought he had been consuming himself with. Violet eyes glanced toward the older brunet, watching as he removed some bills from his wallet. The redhead could see the questioning looks that had been exchanged between Omi and Ken before the younger assassins rose to their feet. Taking the folded bills, Aya watched Omi hesitate for a moment, his lips pressed together in uncertainty. He saw Rook give a slight smile before the man put his hands back in the pockets of his jeans.

"There's a decent place downtown. Called the Golden Dragon. Get what you know everyone would like and something vegetarian for Knight." Rook gave the slightest hint of a smile as Omi nodded before starting up the stairs, the athlete right behind him. The room quickly fell into a tense silence as Aya watched the brunet turn to face him. The redhead was quick to catch the fleeting look that crossed the man's face, and it was a look that he had seen before. Straightening his posture, he was prevented from saying anything when Yoji's characteristic drawl broke the uncomfortable sensation. Watching at the blond pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head, he pressed his lips together in a frown.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think they were more than anxious to get the hell away from you two." Yoji pulled out the cigarette carton from his pocket and freed a single cigarette. Aya knew that the blond was well aware of the strict no smoking rule while in the mission room, even as Yoji placed the unlit stick between his lips. More than likely he would light the cancer stick the moment he stepped away from the spiral staircase. "I mean, do you two just really hate each other that much, or is there something more going on?"

There was a cold chuckle that came from the brunet, causing Aya to glance at the man he had replaced for six months. The expression on the older man's face showed a distinct mixture of mild amusement and a desire to speak to the redhead alone. With Yoji still in the room, it was making the situation harder for the man to actually say what he felt he needed to say. Turning his attention back to the blond, he pushed himself away from the wall, crossing the space in the room until he reached the center of it.

"There is nothing to discuss further regarding the matter." Yoji was watching him closely as he pulled himself up from his spot on the couch. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, the assassin watched as he turned from the brunet before shifting the gaze back to him. "We will move the cot into the living room. One of the team members will have to sleep on the floor."

His words were spoken monotonously, a touch of ice edging around them. Aya knew that Yoji would get the hint clearly enough, and seeing the blond assassin nod, he was confident that he would get the privacy he needed to speak with the other man. Hearing the other mount the stairs and head back into the main body of the apartment, he finally faced Rook, seeing that the man had already stepped away from the opposite wall.

"I take it you don't want our conversation to take place in front of him." There was no inflection in the other's voice, nothing that indicated he was asking a question. Crossing his arms over his chest, Aya felt himself straighten his posture as the other continued to speak. "In any case, I'm fairly confident Nakamura can talk some sense into you. She always managed to do so before, from what I've heard."

"I would prefer if you kept everything to yourself, Rook. Delving into the past is unnecessary to complete this mission." The words were spoken so mechanically that he almost felt as though he had gone just a step too far, but the feeling quickly subsided as Rook stepped close enough to him yet remained at a careful distance.

"You're going to be delving into the past, Fujimiya, whether you like it or not. I'm here. Nakamura will be here. How are you going to handle having the members of Crashers here, under the same roof as you? I know the past won't just simply stay put, not with the amount of history that there is between all of us." Violet eyes narrowed slightly, and he knew that Rook caught the expression that briefly passed across his face.

"You will not bring my team down, Takeshi." Rook's lips tensed in their frown, and Aya knew that he had struck a nerve. "I understand the gravity of the situation. To lose your field leader and your mission coordinator can be difficult, but I do not need my team to feel that way. We need to be efficient and collected, not worried about how we are going act around the three of you. Am I clear?"

"I could always tell when you were pissed off, Fujimiya. You never call me by anything other than Rook." Rook took a few steps closer to him, and he could feel the tension mount. The older man was itching for a fight, one he had been hoping to avoid. "What's gotten into you this time? Worried that we'll get in the way and make it difficult for you to kill someone?" Aya felt his shoulders tighten painfully. He did not want this conversation, not now, not with those memories so strong.

"What we do here is at our discretion. I expect you to do the same and stay out of matters that will not concern you." Rook gave a snort of disagreement.

"I don't call the shots. Nakamura does. I'm sure she'll have a lot more to say on the matter when she finally gets here." He had taken a final step closer, bordering Aya's personal space. "I know you've been seething, Fujimiya. Why not get that shot now, huh? Get it out of your system."

"I would rather not indulge your need to rile me up, Takeshi."

His words were cold, edged with ice. Rook was testing him, a mild attempt to see how far he could be pushed before he finally snapped. He doubted that Nakamura would have ever put him up to such a task, not with their history behind them. And, the last thing he wanted to do was to get into a physical altercation with the man. With Nakamura now heading up the group, he would much rather avoid her temper in response to a fight between himself and Rook. As quiet and passive as she appeared, she had a sharp tongue and a quick fist, both of which made for a potent combination in the right situations. Yet, he knew that she would be a great leader with distinct qualities. Brutally honest, keen attention to details, and a careful use of strategy were good traits that easily set her apart from the rest of her team. How she stayed below Yoshida was baffling to him, but not as much as the fact that she settled for a nonlethal group.

Kritiker had to know that she would be far better suited for other teams that could take on far more difficult missions.

His train of thought was broken when he felt a pair of hands push him hard against his chest, forcing his body into a more instinctual reaction. Grabbing an arm, he moved quickly to twist it sharply behind Rook's back. One well-aimed kick dropped the older man to his knees before he pulled him back, further straining the man's shoulder. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, but he did not step back or let the man go. Instead, he leaned closer, his words sharp.

"Do not attempt that again, Takeshi. Next time you will not be so lucky."

The clearing of a throat brought his attention toward the staircase and the woman standing at the foot of the steps. Black hair was pulled back behind her shoulders, likely put up in a braid, and pale jade-colored eyes were impassively staring at them across the span of the room, one eyebrow arched just slightly. Like her teammate, she was dressed simply in a pair of snug jeans and a shirt that was mostly covered by the black biker jacket she was wearing over it. A black helmet with designs matching the jacket rested against her hip and the crook of her arm. Several butterfly bandages covered parts of her face along with the purple markings that indicated bruising. It was clear that she had been caught in an explosion, but if Aya remembered her correctly, she would not easily allow the injuries to slow her down.

"Did I miss something?" The question was spoken softly, and Aya was quick to notice a tone in her voice that he had not heard in a long time. His lips still set in a frown, he released Rook's arm, stepping away from the man as he took another breath. If Nakamura had not been standing there, he was certain Rook would have continued the confrontation. It was simply not like the man to lay low and take the beating. He watched as those pale jade eyes shifted from him to Rook, a visible sigh of irritation escaping her lips.

"Glad you could finally show up. I was just having a conversation with Fujimiya." The look that crossed over her face told Aya that she did not believe the words coming out of the man's mouth, but she did not move from where she stood.

"Yes, quite the conversation, Rook. The last time I saw you on your knees, you were practically begging me to finish the sparring match." The brunet grunted in disagreement, but Aya caught the slight look of amusement in Nakamura's eyes. It was a way to ease the tension that was still lingering in the room, and he could feel it slowly beginning to work as she continued to speak. "I met your teammate upstairs, Fujimiya. He gave me the warning that he felt something was going to start up down here. We will not begin this joint mission with an argument, Rook. This team has been damaged enough. The last thing we need is to force distrust into those we are to work with."

The redhead watched her closely. She was eyeing Rook, her words striking home with each careful inflection in her tone. She had assumed leadership, and the transition was seamless. He had always suspected that she would have been a good leader. But, she was carefully avoiding a direct gaze toward himself. There was a lot of unspoken history between them, and he felt as though if she were to look directly at him, she would be dredging it up for herself. He did not question her, however, as he observed the roles that were being played in front of him. Rook had taken a step back, folding his arms over his chest in a sign of respect for her wishes. She gave him a silent nod of approval before she slowly shifted her gaze toward him.

"Pawn will be arriving soon. He had a late class tonight."

While her words were spoken carefully, Aya caught the nervousness that laced into her voice. He could see something more surrounding her, something that echoed in the back of his mind that she was far more injured than she let on. There was a hesitation in her breathing, a shallowness that spoke of pain that stemmed from her ribcage. A glassy tint was in her eyes, making them brighter than they normally were, and it was a clear indication that the same pain was not being treated with any kind of medication. A slight tilt of her head told him that her hearing was dangerously impaired, an issue that would cause trouble when the mission took full effect. Frowning deeply, he could feel his ire rise at the realization that Manx had lied to them. Nakamura was in no position to run her team or be of any help during this mission.

"There should be no secrets between us." Aya's voice caught Rook's attention as Nakamura gave him an uncertain look. He was watching her closely, eyeing her every movement, and he knew that she was well aware of what he was doing. "Manx lied to save face. I can tell that you are in no position to do what is going to be required of you."

"And you know the fine details about that, correct, Fujimiya?" There was a cold chuckle before he saw Rook move, grabbing the young woman's arm. He had seen her eyes close for a moment, her balance teeter, just before she started to sway. A moment passed before he saw her eyes open again, her hand pushing her teammate away before she sat down on the steps, setting the helmet down on the floor. "I will handle my job just fine, Fujimiya. They said I was fine."

Rook was shaking his head, his hands once again being thrust into the pockets of his jeans. It was clear to Aya that the older man did not believe her, but he was not willing to say anything against it. Running his fingers through his red hair, the assassin stepped closer to her. She was refusing to look at him as she calmed herself down. He knew that there was another reason why she did not want to appear as injured, and he felt that it had something to do with her youngest team member.

"We should head upstairs. They will be back soon enough with dinner." He saw Nakamura give a stiff nod, but she took another moment before she rose to her feet. Her eyes shifted from him to Rook before settling on him again.

"I hate being unable to do my job, Fujimiya, but I can't have Pawn worry either. You will need him." The look he gave her told her that he understood what she was telling him as they heard Omi's voice drift down to them, informing them of that they had arrived with dinner. He saw her give a slight smile as she grabbed her helmet. "All that matters is that he is safe. I can handle myself."

Aya motioned for her to head up the stairs, watching as she gave him a look of relief. She knew that he would keep her words to himself, but he also knew that she would eventually realize that he would have to speak with Rook regarding the injuries and likely Omi as well. She was physically weaker than she normally would have been, and her condition would easily leave her in a position to be exploited. It would not take anyone long to weaken her enough to kill her, and with Tokyo Crashers being hunted down, being weak was a detriment. Mounting the stairs behind the two members of Crashers, he entered the main body of the apartment. This mission was going to be a long and trying one, and he was well aware of it.

* * *

"I have never gotten food from this place before. It smells delicious."

Takeout cartons were being placed on the kitchen table, each one labeled with something different. Omi knew his teammates rather well and had taken great care to make sure he had gotten something they all would like – something traditional for Aya, Western for Yoji, and carbo-loaded for Ken. Once taken care of, he had picked something for himself, choosing a dish he had not had in some time. Grabbing plates and chopsticks, he quickly finished setting the table before setting out toward the stairwell leading to the mission room to call up the rest of the missing teammates.

"The Golden Dragon is Kei's favorite restaurant. He tends to use it as a means to appease to Kira."

Omi glanced at the other blond, watching as brown eyes glanced at him in return. He and Ken had run into the Crashers' youngest team member upon their return from the restaurant. The teenager, in return, had been quick to inform them that Knight had arrived as well. The resulting conversation had Omi sighing as both Ken and the Crashers' team member had excitedly talked about the black and cerulean blue Yamaha sitting in the parking garage. Omi was certain he had learned more about the Yamaha YZF-R1 than he ever thought he wanted to know, but even he had to admit that the bike was a nice one and had excellent detailing. He had no doubt that the Crashers' temporary leader was a meticulous one, and she had already caught Ken's attention.

Watching as the other teenager took a seat at the table, Omi quickly reflected on the information he had gathered so far about the team that would be boarding with them. Masao Tadeshi, codenamed Pawn, was similar to him. Only seventeen, the teenager had proven to be excellent at gathering information, a trait that would undoubtedly help them with the mission. It was not uncommon for Pawn to be placed in strategic positions of a mission in order to be the one to gather the most useful information. However, unlike himself, Pawn was not fully skilled in hacking computer systems and doing complete sweeps and infiltration of networks. That task, according to Manx, had always been entrusted to Kaito Yoshida, presently known as Bishop. However, with Bishop missing, Omi knew that his skills would have to definitely outdo themselves this time around in order for the mission to be a success.

Then there was Kei Takeshi, codenamed Rook. The man was so similar to Yoji that Omi had almost convinced himself that they could have been related. Considered the charmer of the group, Rook was often deployed as the man to get close to potential targets, especially on more intimate levels. But that did not mean he lacked intelligence. Omi had discovered that the man was highly educated with a Master's degree in Pharmacology, and it was very likely that the man utilized his degree to its fullest potential. If getting close to a target meant that he would have to drug said person, the teenager was confident Rook would do it. And, it also meant that the man likely had more of the medical knowledge of the team, something that would be beneficial to them as well.

Lastly, there was Kira Nakamura, currently codenamed as Knight. She was an enigma, and Omi had not been able to glance over much information concerning the Crashers present field leader. She was a very meticulous individual and a superb strategist, something Omi saw so much of in Aya. It was said that she was excellent at making and maintaining contacts, something that would come in handy indeed. But that was about as much information as he was able to collect on her. There was nothing official regarding education or how Kritiker had even found her, but that would not deter him from trying to find things out. He wanted to know this team and be able to give any kind of tips that would help all of them, if he could. After all, this mission was one of the most important ones he had accepted.

"I think Kei was anticipating a fight. I remember him mentioning something about one of you guys before I left for school this morning. Kira had told him to knock it off, but, you know, when she's not around, he'll do whatever he wants." Omi paused for a moment before heading toward the refrigerator to get out some drinks and press the start button on the coffee maker.

"I don't think he likes Aya very much." Omi saw the confused look that passed over the other's face before Masao blew his bangs out of his face.

"Aya? Do you mean Fujimiya?" He gave a nod before collecting the drinks from the refrigerator. Masao gave a frown before grabbing a takeout carton. "Kira's not going to be happy. She warned him about starting any fights. She doesn't tolerate disputes between the teams or even within the teams, even though she and Kei don't always see eye to eye."

"Oy, Kiddo, it smells good in here." Omi glanced toward the doorway in time to see Yoji stepping into the kitchen. Giving a small sigh of relief that he did not have to state his opinion, he motioned for the older blond to have a seat at the table.

"It does, doesn't it? Kei has good taste." The playbay gave a grin as he pulled up a chair next to Masao, his green eyes looking over the other teenager. Omi caught the interested look as Yoji pieced things together.

"Indeed. And you know my favorites." Giving the teenager a wink, Yoji grabbed one of the other cartons and a plate before dishing himself some food. "You know that Nakamura chick showed up, right? I directed her to the mission room. Apparently Aya wanted a private word with our guest." The assassin's words caused a groan from the teenager seated next to him.

"Damn it. That means it's going to be a long night because Kei can't listen." The blond stabbed his chopsticks into a piece of chicken. "I thought Kaito was bad when it came to his temper, but he's got nothing on Kira. When she's pissed, she's pissed." The grumbling softened as the teenager focused on eating, falling silent to allow the two assassins to look at each other.

"I guess it's going to be quite the interesting living arrangement, eh, Kiddo?" Yoji gave another wink before leaning his elbows on the table as he picked up some steak with his chopsticks. Omi could only watch as he returned to the table, setting down the drinks and empty mugs before pulling up a chair himself. "In any case, I'd be willing to pay to see that kind of fight. Maybe knocking each other around will make them grow up or something."

"Like you're one to talk, Yoji." Blue eyes glanced up in time to see Ken step into the kitchen. The athlete plopped down in a chair next to Omi. "I think you're the only one here who needs some knocking around." Ken let out a grunt of pain from the kick Yoji delivered under the table.

"Hey, if it's knockin' boots with a good-looking woman who's over eighteen, why not? Unless, that is, you want her for yourself, Kenken." Omi saw the leering look in Yoji's green eyes as he leaned even more on the table. "Admit it, you want the chick to swoon. 'Oh, Kenken, teach me those soccer moves again.'"

"You pervert!"

Omi was quick to grab the take-out container away from Ken before any food could be thrown across the table, but the athlete had already employed another tactic. Kicking his foot out, he struck the older blond's kneecap, causing the man to mutter a curse. Blue eyes dared the playboy to kick him again, and Omi was certain that Ken's antagonism would prove to be extremely strong. Prepared to say something, Omi watched as Yoji's mouth hung open for a moment before he went back to his food, causing the teenager to glance toward the doorway. Aya was the first to step through the threshold and find an empty spot at the table before Rook and the raven-haired Crashers' leader followed him.

"My sentiments exactly. I'm glad someone speaks up about that." Omi caught the derisive tone the woman was speaking with as she took a seat. It was almost ironic how the only chair left open was one that happened to be right next to Yoji. However, the playboy had taken note of the scathing look she was giving him as she sat down, maintaining her distance from him. "Although I will say, you have come up with some interesting pick up lines. I've heard quite a few in my day, but none that were as original as 'while they relieve their stress downstairs, how about you and I discover a stress reliever of our own.'"

Omi could not help but chuckle, and it was apparent that almost everyone else at the table found the comment amusing as well. Looking at the older blond, the teenager was almost certain that if Yoji possessed the ability to turn red, he very well would have. Instead, he was watching the young woman with a mixture of hurt, anger, and embarrassment, emotions that Nakamura did not seem to share. Rather, she gave him a gentle smile, patted his shoulder, and grabbed the carton Kei had pushed in front of her.

"See, Kiddo, this is why you avoid love like the plague." The young woman gave a slight snort of laughter.

"Why avoid it? Just be more suave and don't try to mess with women who are taken." Omi flushed slightly as Nakamura shrugged her shoulders, picking up a pair of chopsticks and grasping a piece of broccoli. Feeling the silence begin to encroach on the room, he heard Rook speak up around a mouthful of noodles.

"Hey, Kudoh, no hard feelings. Nakamura's not exactly the most refined individual when it comes to telling someone she's just not interested." The young woman was looking at her teammate, but Omi noticed that there was a distinct lack of amusement written on her face. Rook simply gave her a look before continuing with his meal.

"I'm sure his pride will heal. All he has to do with wait until tomorrow and all of the teenage girls. Ow!" Another round of chuckles resonated in the dining room as Ken rubbed his sore shin underneath the table. For a moment, it seemed that the tragedy that had befallen the Tokyo Crashers was forgotten, replaced by easier feelings that the team so desperately needed. But Omi knew that the tragedy would come back, even as he watched Nakamura's face falter just slightly. Using it to his advantage, he quickly shifted the topic of conversation, bringing about the introductions that had not been fully conducted.

"Masao tells me that you are Kira Nakamura." Pale jade eyes flickered toward him as she regarded him silently for a moment before she nodded.

"Pardon my manners. Introductions have slipped my mind." There was an edge to her words, and a quick look at Aya confirmed that it had something to do with her older teammate. "You have already met Masao Tadeshi. I believe he goes to the same school that you do, but a class lower." She was watching Omi carefully, and he could feel himself growing uncomfortable under that stare. "And Kei Takeshi. I apologize for any trouble he might have caused. I warned him about trying to start a fight." The ice in her voice had not warmed as she took a breath, shifting her gaze to Aya. "I am Kira Nakamura, temporarily taking up the field leader position until Kaito can be found."

Omi nodded and quickly returned the favor of introducing the members of Weiss, but he found himself watching the Crashers' leader intently. There was something about her temperament that alerted him to something being amiss, and he found himself questioning some of the information they had been told. Breaking his gaze, he turned to Aya, seeing the subtleness of nods coming from the redhead. In a silent way, the older man was communicating with him, telling him that not everything was as it seemed. Seeing Ken quickly get up from the table, he redirected his attention to the table and the mostly empty takeout cartons that now littered it.

"I know that it's not easy having three additional people within this apartment, but I had told Manx that it was likely the safest place to be." The sincerity in the young woman's voice was clear as she spoke again, her voice softer than it had been. "I am just thankful that no one else was killed. We've been broken apart enough."

Any further comments on the situation were interrupted the moment Ken burst back into the dining room, excitedly throwing down a magazine in front of the young woman. He was eagerly flipping through pages before pointing out one, his blue eyes bright. She arched a delicate eyebrow as she picked up the magazine. Omi caught the smile that crossed her lips as she glanced down at the article before she looked back up at Ken.

"I knew it was you! Man, you're phenomenal!" She was laughing slightly as she set the magazine back down on the table. Only then did Omi get a good look at the periodical. It was well-worn, a clear indication that his friend had read the same article many times. Seeing the picture of a young woman with her dark hair pulled back and her foot high in the air. A soccer ball was captured at the toe of her cleat. He could hear Ken speaking again, taking the seat Rook had given up.

"I was an excellent soccer player, before my injury." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, perhaps even a sign of nostalgia.

"I'll say. I've watched all of your games. My favorite was the one against Brazil. You completely tore apart their defense." Seeing Yoji get up from the table, Omi saw him begin to clear items from the table before Aya and Rook followed suit. Moving his chair closer to the other three, he could not help but become enthralled in the conversation as the three older men stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Seems Kenken has found someone to talk soccer to." Yoji pulled free a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and placed it between his lips. "I never would have pegged her for a soccer player. Does explain the physique though." Freeing his lighter, he lit the end of the cigarette before tossing it over to the brunet. Kei caught it in his hand and started a flame, bringing it toward the end of his own cigarette.

"Hell, I've known her for the last three years. I never would have guess that she played soccer. But, Nakamura's not one to actually talk about herself. What you saw in there was her mask coming down. That woman never talks about anything other than business."

The two men followed the redhead into the living and found a more secluded location to have a seat. Or, rather, Yoji flopped down on a chair while the other two remained standing. Violet eyes glanced from one man to the other as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. In a way, it seemed destined that the athlete would become a distraction, something that would allow Aya to finally discuss some of the pertinent issues at hand with the other two. Brushing his bangs out of his face, he noticed that Rook was watching him closely, his cigarette placed between the index and middle fingers of right hand.

"What do you want to know, Fujimiya?" Rook grabbed the ashtray that was handed to him and knocked the ashes into it. "You know, I listen to Nakamura, when I want to. She told me that you two had a tendency to read each other, and given the fact that not much information has passed between any of us, I'm suspecting that you want answers of some kind."

Aya's eyes narrowed slightly. It became apparent to him that not everything had been forgotten in the course of the last year. Nakamura had him pegged. She knew his personality, knew how he ticked, and it had all been based on observations and subtle questioning. He had done the same to her, but even then he still knew less about her than she knew about him. Feeling himself straighten his posture, he took a deep breath. He wanted answers, but not just any answers; he wanted the truth. There were lies going around, and he was tired of having to fish through them in order to figure out what semblance of truth there was. Keeping his gaze level, his deep voice rang out in the room, low and whispery so as to avoid detection.

"I want the truth. Like I told her, there shouldn't be any secrets between our two groups." Rook's green eyes closed for a moment as he took a final puff of his cigarette and snuffed it out in the ashtray. His hands found their way into his pockets once more as he nodded in understanding.

"I agree with you, Fujimiya. It wasn't my call, and I don't think it was Nakamura's either. It's not like her, and you should know that. I think Kritiker wanted it that way, and I can't blame them. If they kept her in the hospital, she'd be a sitting duck. At least here, she has a chance."

"You are being hunted down. I can understand not wanting to stay in the hospital." There was an understanding tone in the redhead's voice as he grabbed a chair from the desk and sat down. He was not entirely sure why he cared so much. The relationship between himself and Nakamura had always been platonic. There was never anything akin to emotional connections or intimacy. Only the acknowledgement and understanding of whom each of them were and how each of them acted. It was close to a professional relationship, but he could feel his pulse starting to quicken, much like it had during the first mission he had had with the Crashers. Was it because they knew each other that well, as though they were so very similar?

"Yeah. She panicked when she woke up. I had to convince them not to give her anything. Yet, all she seemed to care about was Masao. It was like she didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was injured, and severely at that. She could have died, but she wanted to make sure he was okay." There was a tinge of sadness in the older man's voice as he pulled free another cigarette. "You know, Fujimiya, it's just like her. She never could give two shits about herself. It's no wonder she's stuck it out with Crashers this long. But, she's too cold, too calculating. She's not meant to be in a nonlethal group."

He lit the cigarette, taking a long drag from it. Aya gave him the silence that he needed. It was an opportunity to finally voice issues that have been present for so long. Before he had stepped in temporarily, Nakamura had already been part of Crashers for almost two years. He had never known what she had been like before she had joined Kritiker, and he had never had the courage to ask. But it seemed as though no one really knew much about her. Was it intentional on her part? He knew that he was the same way, keeping everyone at arm's length. It was a defensive strategy. If someone was not permitted to getting close to you, how could you be hurt?

"The doctor told me that she has a few cracked ribs and a lot of bruising, some deeper contusions on her right leg, and a lot of scorched skin on her back and shoulders. What's going to hurt her the most is the ruptured eardrum. She can't hear anything with her right ear, and that'll cause problems." He took another drag before Aya watched as his eyes turned to the blond. Yoji had remained silent during the course of their conversation thus far, but the redhead knew that he was taking in the information. "I have the medication the doctor prescribed to her. Not like he understood how difficult it is to get her to take anything. I had to slip it in her tea this morning, which means that's the only dose she had today."

"Sounds like someone I know." Violet eyes narrowed as Yoji's drawl sounded in the room, followed by a slight smirk. "Hey, you're no different than her, Aya. You two must be part machine or something to not really realize that you're injured or in pain."

Rook gave a slight chuckle as he finished his second cigarette, putting it in the ashtray along with the other butt. He straightened his stance, pushing his shoulders back in an effort to stretch before he started walking toward the entrance of the room. He paused when he was close to Aya, his voice dropping lower.

"Whatever you do, don't let her think you feel she's incompetent. It'll only cause all of us more trouble, which we don't need, Fujimiya." Aya only nodded in understanding and was once again reminded of Nakamura's temper. For the sake of maintaining some peace between the teams, he was willing to bow to the suggestion. He listened as Rook's footsteps continued out of the room before he greeted those gathered in the kitchen again, providing yet another distraction for the other team's leader.

"What're we going to do, Aya?" It was one of those rare times when Yoji was actually serious about a mission and about what it meant for more than just himself. Giving himself a minute to think everything through, he glanced toward the kitchen.

"I will speak to Omi. She's in no position to be of much help, and she knows it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

"Where are you going to sleep, Kira?"

Aya stood in the doorway of the living room, watching in silence as the three members of the Tokyo Crashers made their sleeping arrangements. The youngest member was sitting on the cot, his blond hair mussed up and his bangs in his brown eyes. The teenager reminded him so much of Omi, but he knew that the teenager in front of him had likely never killed anyone in his life. Perhaps that was what Nakamura was trying to protect him from, the death and the consequences that came with it for those a part of other teams. Watching her give the boy a small smile, she closed the book and set it down on the cot next to him. The look on her face was one he had shown so many times before to Aya, his beloved sister. Maybe what Nakamura was doing went beyond just making sure the teenager did not feel guilty for what had happened.

Watching her rise to her feet, he was aware of the subtle markers that indicated her injuries. With her jacket hanging up in the coat closet, he was able to see the tightness in her stomach as she worked toward maintaining her posture. There was a distinct tension in her back and shoulders, one that cut through the relaxed appearance her simple long-sleeved shirt and jeans gave. Simply put, the woman was determined to remain strong in front of her teammates, especially the blond teenager she had been helping in order to complete his homework. Seeing her tousle the boy's hair, he could almost feel himself starting to smile. It was clear to him now. She considered the teenager a younger brother, and the familial affection was mutual from the teenager.

"Don't worry about me, Masao. I'll manage something." The older sister persona was genuine as he noticed her gaze shift toward Rook. The oldest team member of the Crashers was already occupying the couch, one leg extended over the armrest and his own arm draped over his eyes. Judging from the soft snoring, Aya was certain the older man was already asleep. The raven-haired woman only shook her head as her attention returned to the blond. "You just get some rest, okay? It's been a long few days, and you have class in the morning.

The teenager gave her a nod before rifling through his backpack. Putting away the textbook and notes, he grabbed his MP3 player and earbuds. Finally lying down on the cot, he put the buds in his ears and closed his eyes as she stepped away from him. Aya saw her heave a small sigh before she headed out of the living room. He was quick to follow, cutting out the lights as they both stepped into the kitchen. The young woman made her way over the coffee, and she was quick to pour herself a cup. She always was one for the caffeine high. Running her fingers through her black hair, she leaned against the counter, those pale jade eyes finally looking at him. But she did not say anything at first as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You look like you want to say something, Fujimiya."

Her voice cut through his thoughts, and he realized that she was holding out a mug for him. Rook had been right earlier that afternoon. The past was right up in front of him, screaming for him to pay attention to it. As much as he did not want to return to the past, he felt himself doing so as he watched her. He could remember his first mission with the team, the first time he had been out in the field as part of a group and not an individual vigilante. He remembered the rain and how cold those droplets of water had been. He remembered how tense the mission had been when they had been left alone to their own devices. And, he remembered how he felt that night, following her lead even when he outranked her. The two of them had been assigned one part of the mission. Masuda and Yoshida had taken on the other part. It was the first time he had had the chance to talk to her alone, and she had coolly rejected him.

_"What are you waiting for, Rook? We have to get the hell out of here." _

_Even though the words were whispered, he felt himself acknowledging the power behind them. The young woman crouched next to him was easily a few years older than he was, and while he might have been in a slightly higher position than herself, she knew the ropes far better than he did. If he recalled correctly, she had been with the group for a few years already. Giving her a nod, he watched as she slipped past him, peering around the corner before motioning him forward. She was silently counting to herself before she took off at a sprint, with him right on her heels. The rain was cold as it struck his face and neck, and he briefly wondered if she felt the same way as they rounded another corner of the large complex. At least, he thought, there would be a hot shower when he got back._

_Seeing her stop, he pressed himself up against wall, mimicking her movements as three guards ran past the opening. He knew that, while she had not said anything, he had made a series of mistakes. The only reason they were not devastating was because she understood how everything operated. He found it better to follow her lead than to become the leader. He glanced at her, feeling her eyes lock with his. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she watched him for a moment longer before she gave a stiff nod. They had to move again, and he knew that it was not much further before they would be away from the compound and back in safer territory._

_Carefully, she eased away from the wall and checked to see if any more guards were approaching their location. He saw her give her two fingers and point forward, the signal that they were to continue along the straight path they were already running along. Mentally counting with her, he hit three before they started running again, ducking between the buildings as they drew closer to the fence. The vehicle they came in would be roughly two miles past that exit._

_A sharp pop sounded in the air, and he felt her hand grab his arm, yanking him quickly behind another wall as a series of rounds blasted through the space he had just been standing in. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as she let him go, and he turned toward her, seeing her resting her head against the wall. She was holding her arm now, and he could see the red substance seeping through her gloved fingers. Her jaw was clenched, but he knew that she would not stop. They had to keep moving, or else they would be sitting targets. She let out a breath before she glanced at him, her eyes dark with pain._

_"We're almost there, but we need to take a different route. Once we reach the end of this building, we'll hang a left and go down through the back courtyard. Less guards, less of a chance we get caught."_

_She did not wait for an affirmative from him as she took off in the path she had just given him. He was right behind her, but there was something unspoken left hanging in the air. He was not sure if he could pinpoint exactly where the feeling stemmed from, but something did not feel right about what they were doing. Maybe it was the direction they were headed in. Maybe it was the mission. Maybe it was…her. Whatever it was, he felt the need to react and quickly snagged her arm, pulling her back toward him and forcing them both to fall to the ground. Without thinking, he hugged her close, using his body to protect her just as the area around them exploded into a flash of bright white light._

_Everything seemed to move about in slow motion as debris mingled with the cold rain. He could feel her trembling underneath him as he shielded her. He was not sure how he had known something was amiss, but he had acted on it, had saved her life and his. Slowly, carefully, he shifted away from her, looking at her with his violet eyes. She was watching him, shaking so badly he was uncertain if she would be able to maintain her determination to get out of the courtyard. He held out his hand for her and helped her to her feet just as he heard footsteps running toward them. He was prepared to fight, but it was unnecessary as he realized who was headed for them._

_"Hurry up. We need to go, now."_

_Kaito Yoshida was an impressive man. Tall and muscular, with short black hair and piercing dark brown eyes, the man was the very image of what one would think of as a Knight. Dressed in a dark pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket, he could easily be seen as a thug protecting this compound – the type of person the team had needed in order to complete their mission. Beside him was Koge Masuda, the team's field leader, and Aya did not like the look on the man's face. Masuda was known for being stern and very professional. Mistakes were not tolerated, and both he and Nakamura were bound to hear about their complications once they returned to the apartment. With a frown set on his lips, he motioned for the three of them to get going while he took up the rear._

He shook his head, realizing that Nakamura had moved from the counter and was now seated at the table. She was carefully leaning back in the seat, her lips pressed together as she clenched one of her hands into a fist. It was all he needed to see before he grabbed the pill bottle Rook had given him a few hours before. Shaking out two pills, he put the bottle back in the cabinet, grabbed the coffee pot and his mug, and took the seat across from her. He set the pills in front of her, watching as her eyes moved from them to him. She frowned, her hand moving to push them away, but he stopped her. If he did not make her take them, someone else would. He figured she would tolerate his persistence over a nursing Omi's.

"Take them. You are not going to be any use to us unless you take care of yourself and heal." The look she was giving him was dark, but he knew that she was aware of the fact that he was not going to let up. It was either she took them or he would force them. Either way, they would end up in her system. Seeing her relent, he watched as she put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them dry. Having read the information about the prescription, he knew that she would have less than an hour before the drowsiness would set in.

"Happy now?" Her words were sarcastic as she refilled up her coffee cup and took another sip. He gave her a moment to settle down and calm her nerves before he considered what he would say to her. The last time they had bumped into each other was at least four months ago, and the meeting itself had been fleeting, consisting of a greeting, a "how are you?," and a departing comment.

"Do you remember the first mission we did together?" She gave him a curious look as she set the coffee cup back down on the table. He could see her piecing everything together, recalling all of the minute details of that mission. It had been well over a year ago, but he was certain that she would know that mission.

"How could I forget it, Fujimiya?" He could clearly see the memories dance across her face as she leaned over the table slightly, her hands wrapping around the coffee mug. "We nearly failed because they felt you would be a better in the lead. But, we know how the mission ended, don't we?"

_It was raining harder now, but he could not bring himself to go inside the apartment. He had to speak with her, had to see if he could make sense of what had happened during the mission. He had felt such a powerful desire to protect her and had acted on that desire. He was not certain how she felt about what had happened, and he had not had a chance to get a word in edgewise from the moment they left the compound. He could only sit back in silence as Masuda and Yoshida came down hard on Nakamura, but she had not said anything in return. Instead, she had quietly taken their criticisms, offering no defense whatsoever. She had not looked at him either during the course of the trip, and the moment they had pulled in the garage, she had left before Yoshida could do anything to stop her._

_Resting his head against the wall of the alley, he felt the rain strike his face. It was still cold, but he did not feel himself shiver or become covered in goose bumps. Instead, the chill seemed to ease the edge of heat that surrounded him, consuming him as he thought about what he would say or do when she returned. Closing his eyes, he tried to play out the possible scenarios in his head. Any number of things was possible, given her temperament and how he assumed she felt about the mission. He had witnessed altercations between herself and Yoshida before, and, in a way, he was uncertain if he should say anything to her at all. Maybe now was not the best time, but when would it ever be?_

_The familiar hum of the motorcycle sounded, and he watched as the sleek black bike pulled into the garage. Nakamura cut off the engine and eased herself off of the bike before removing her helmet, her eyes immediately locking with his. She did not move toward him, but she did not move toward the entrance of the apartment either. Instead, she seemed content to just watch him as the rain cascaded around him, soaking his clothes and plastering his hair to his face and neck. For another moment, they stared at each other, almost willing one or the other to say something or do something. Seeing the opportunity, the redhead moved quickly, blocking her chance to run into the apartment._

_"You should have told them I screwed up." She was avoiding his eyes as she stared at the ground, the fingers of her right hand holding her helmet. He knew that she was favoring her left arm, and it dawned on him that she had not received any medical attention for the bullet wound. "Why did you take the blame for yourself?"_

_"Because I didn't feel like dealing with them any further, Fujimiya. They expect better work from me." Now she was looking at him, those jade eyes locked with his. He could see the anger on her face and in her body language. He could see that her body was starting shiver from the cold, her clothing just as soaked through as his. Her dark hair, always pulled back, was likely sticking to the back of her neck. He would have to usher her inside soon enough so that Masuda could take a look at the bullet wound, but right now, he had to go through with his conversation. _

_"You still lied to them." She was shaking her head, clearly not believing him._

_"Fujimiya, you saved my life. You…I had forgotten to consider landmines in the courtyard. Why else would they have left it unguarded?" She had dropped her gaze again, her shoulders slumping. "What I did could have ruined everything we had put in place for nearly six months, and all in less than five minutes. If you hadn't been there…"_

_She let sentence hang in the air, unfinished. For several moments, they stood there in silence. He was not certain what he wanted to do or say or even think. Everything seemed so confusing and uncertain that he was not sure which direction or course of action would be the best route to take. All he knew was that he was being paid to make sure these missions were a success, and he had to find the right groove to fit into to make sure that the outcome was the expected one. Even if that meant that he had to listen to Pawn or make the right judgments himself. Even if that meant he had to go against Knight or Bishop. He would do what he had to do. Right now, however, something else was calling him to action, and he felt his body respond as he gently grasped the young woman's chin and tilted her head up so that her eyes were focused on him. He felt his heart pounding faster in his chest again, the same feeling sweeping through him that he had experienced in the courtyard. It was her. She was the reason he felt this way. _

_Slowly, he felt himself dip his head down, his lips brushing against hers. It was like electricity swept through the space between them as time stood still. He had never felt compelled to express emotion toward anyone other than his little sister, and he had never actually had a romantic connection with anyone. But here he was, resting his lips against Nakamura's, his heart fluttering wildly. He found his arms wrapping around her pulling close as her body responded to his. But, something in the back of his mind warned him about her before he felt her hands on his chest, pushing him back. She stepped away from him, her face flushed and her eyes very bright. She looked like she was trying to say something, anything, but nothing was coming out of her mouth. That was, until he took a step toward her._

_"No, I…I can't." She was shaking again, her eyes still watching him. "I…I'm taken…I…"_

_She did not continue as she pushed past him and hurried into the apartment, leaving him standing in the garage alone. He was trying to figure out what had just happened, why she had reacted that way, but all he could seem to feel was a sharp pang in his chest and the looming realization that he had just been rejected._

"Fujimiya, I would much rather not recall the past right now."

He could see it on her face. She not only remembered that day, she could remember everything she had felt. She had never spoken to him about, and it was becoming clear to him that she had no intention of telling him either. He gave a slight nod of understanding before he filled her cup once more with coffee, watching as she finished half of the mug before closing her eyes. It was clear that the medication was starting to take affect, causing her body and her mind to grow weary. Watching as she propped her elbows on the table, she looked at him again. Her features seemed softer, but he could still see the edge of hardness surrounding them.

"But I can't seem to shake the notion that you won't be satisfied until you have an answer." Her gaze was intense as she eyed him closely. Even with a strong pain reliever sweeping through her system, she could still be an impregnable force of sheer will power. It almost made him smile. "Am I so wrong, Fujimiya?

"That night, what happened, what I felt, it scared me. I've been with Kaito for so long, but what you did felt so very different. I…I couldn't handle it then, and I can't now. And that's because I'm trash, Fujimiya. I'm mixed breed trash with a lousy background and very poor social skills. I wasn't wanted in Germany, and I never truly fit in here. I was a washed up soccer player with a drug problem when Kritiker found me. And you…you were the first person who never took pity on me."

She had dropped her gaze again, and Aya was left feeling uncertain. The young woman never spoke about herself, about what had happened in her past. Perhaps it was the effect of the medication that was allowing her guarded presence shed. He caught the distant look that passed over her face before she ran her fingers through her black hair.

"And yet, no one would have expected this of me, not from the daughter of a high fashion model and a wealthy German businessman. My life wasn't supposed to end up like this, but…but everything changed when she died. I couldn't take it anymore. One bad choice after another, and now I'm here with you again, torn between hoping Kaito is still alive and wondering if there ever was going to be anything between us."

The comment took him by surprise, and it was clear that she was equally shocked by the revelation. Her face was the same that it had been that night, and he was almost expecting her to get up from her seat and leave the room. Instead, however, she remained seated, her head leaning back so that she was no longer looking at him. Aya was certain he had caught the moisture filling her eyes, but he made no comment as he gave her some time collect her thoughts. Her voice rang out sooner than he anticipated, and he saw her watching him once again.

"Look, Fujimiya, I'm here to find out what the hell is going on. We've always been so careful, and for all of this to happen, something isn't right. That kid in there, I fight each day to make sure he has a place when this is all over. This isn't for him; this job is never for those who are so…innocent." The tears in her eyes were clear now, and he knew that she was on the very verge of crying. And the woman never cried. "I'm damaged goods. I won't ever be anything again. My soccer days are gone. I've been broken and battered, torn apart by the very life I was pushed into. What I felt that day was the only thing that kept me going.

"I actually felt safe and secure and…worthy."

With that, she pushed her chair back and rose to her feet. Her fingers brushed across her eyes as she struggled to regain her composure. He had never seen this from her, and tomorrow he would likely resort to blaming it on the medication. Seeing her step away from the table and head toward the doorway, he got up and blocked her path, his fingers tilting her head up so that she was looking at him.

"I could say the same thing about myself, Kira. We're not so different from each other."

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the windows, illuminating the kitchen and the living room with a brilliant golden hue. There was movement between the two rooms of the apartment as people started getting ready for their respective responsibilities for the morning. The Crashers' blond teammate was preparing to get ready to go school, filling his backpack with his textbooks and notebooks and his laptop computer. His oldest teammate was sitting one the couch, enjoying his morning cigarette. They were talking aimlessly about topics that had little meaning other than for them. Some laughter, some wise cracks, and the blond putting on his backpack was what filled the next few minutes before Rook got up from his seat on the couch, pausing long enough to tousle the blond's hair before he entered the kitchen.

Omi looked up from the coffee maker at the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen. Giving Rook a smile, he pulled out some mugs from the cabinet, handing one to Rook as the man grabbed the coffee pot from the maker. To him, the morning had been relatively quiet, which was surprising considering the number of people who were currently within the apartment. He had bumped into Aya earlier that morning, watching in silence as the man took a glass of water and a pill bottle into his room. Curiosity had gotten the better of the teenager, and he had taken a glance in the living room. Seeing the blankets and pillows still in a neat pile on the floor, he quickly came to the realization that Kira had not slept in the living room. But, he did not want to ask Aya about the woman's whereabouts and did not want to disturb them if they were together.

Still, he could not help thinking that something had happened last night after everyone had gone either to bed or out for the evening.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, he grabbed a thermos from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. He would need the caffeine boost this morning, especially after studying both the files for the latest mission and for the big test that he was going to have that afternoon. Sighing inwardly, he set the thermos down on the counter and hurried to his room to collect his messenger bag and laptop for school. Climbing the stairs, he was still deep in thought when he bumped into someone at the top of the staircase, his blue eyes traveling up to meet Aya's violet ones. There was a tired look about the man's face, but, seeing that they were alone, Omi took advantage of the situation.

"Aya-kun, where did Kira sleep last night?" The question was direct, perhaps almost too direct for Aya. The man took a step back, folding his arms across his chest. There was a fleeting look that passed over the older man's face, but Omi still caught the expression. The redhead had not been expecting to be questioned.

"I wasn't going to let her sleep on the floor with her injuries." Omi knew that he did not have to ask Aya a second time where the young woman was. The answer was written on Aya's face, even if Omi had to look though the stony expression. Giving the older man a nod, he still did not move from his spot on the staircase.

"How is she doing?"

Violet eyes flickered toward the bedroom before returning their chilled gaze to the blond. Omi's own blue eyes were filled with an expression that clearly told Aya he had no intention of dropping the conversation. Seeing the older man take a step back, the teenager was quick to step up the last couple of stairs in order to follow the other man down to his bedroom door. The redhead pushed the door open, allowing Omi the chance to see inside of the darkened room. Lying in the middle of the bed was the Crashers' team leader. It was clear to him that she was deeply asleep, undoubtedly the result of the medication Aya had given her earlier that morning, but he could see the lines of pain that still crossed her face. Even unconscious, her body still reacted to the stimuli that the injuries brought forth, and he could feel himself worrying slightly at the sight. Taking a deep breath, he shifted his gaze to the nightstand, seeing the first aid kit, the pill bottle, and a half-filled glass of water. It strongly appeared as though Aya had not only allowed the woman to sleep in his bed but also had taken great care to make sure that the bandages were changed and that she was taking her medication as prescribed. Glancing up at the silent redhead, he stepped away from the door, watching as the man closed it once again.

"Kei told me it might be difficult to get her to take any kind of medication. I won't ask what you did to convince her to take it, but I thank you, Aya." He beamed a smile at the man as he stepped toward his own room. "Just make sure that she wakes up some time this evening, okay? I want to have a meeting with everyone and discuss this mission so that we all know what we're doing."

"She will be awake before then."

The redhead's tone was even, maybe even a touch cold, but Omi attributed it to a long night, little sleep, and the need to get the shop operational before the morning crowd started in. Pushing open the door to his room, he grabbed his messenger bag and swung it on his shoulder before heading back of the room. He paused once more to glance at Aya's door before he made his way down the stairs to grab his jacket. Ducking back into the kitchen to grab his thermos, he bumped into the blond playboy who was busy pouring himself a large cup of coffee. Seeing the tired expression in those green eyes, he offered a smile to help lighten his teammate's mood.

"Good morning, Yoji-kun. Sleep well?" The blond only gave a noncommittal grunt before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No. My first night off from drinking in two months, and I couldn't get a lick of sleep. Then, I have Aya knocking on my door, telling me that I have to get up and help open shop." There was a clank as the mug hit the counter. Yoji's fingers ran through his mussed up locks of blond hair before he straightened his sunglasses on top of his head. "It's supposed to be my day off. The last thing I want to do is open up the shop."

"I'm sure Aya has a very good reason for asking you to help out." His blue eyes held a pleading look as they watched Yoji refill the cup. Seeing the older blond heave a sigh of mild irritation, the man drank some more coffee before moving toward the doorway that led to the staircase.

"I'm sure he does too. She's sleeping in his bed, and I'm pretty sure he was right next to her last night." Yoji gave a wink at the teenager's confused look. "I saw them talking outside his door before they both went inside last night. Granted, I'm pretty sure she was on the verge of passing out." The man leaned against the doorframe, glancing down the staircase for a moment before returning his gaze to Omi. The teenager saw the grin that crossed the other's lips, brightening his face. "You know, I have a feeling that he had a thing for her. It would explain a lot."

Yoji did not give the teenager a chance to respond as he made his way down the stairs, heading toward the flower shop to help the quiet redhead. Omi closed his eyes for a moment. The last thing he really wanted was unnecessary drama being played out within the apartment during such an important mission. Yet, he was certain that Yoji would not be the one to start any kind of outright fight with any member of the Crashers, especially not now. However, he could not easily dismiss the fact that they all knew that Aya had been part of the Crashers for about six months prior to being placed within Weiss. History was just that – history – but that never meant that something beyond the surface could fail to exist.

Sighing softly, he headed toward the door. He had to leave for school and take care of his classes for the day. The mission and his teammates could wait until he was done. With mock exams coming up, he knew that he would need to focus more on his coursework and make sure that he was attending regularly. He did not want to fail; not now after all of the trouble he had gone through to set everything straight. He needed to pass. For him, passing the mock finals and preparing for the final round of coursework was very important, bordering on being more important than his missions, but he still would need to have everything in place for whatever future he could make for himself.

"If it makes you feel better, Kid, I highly doubt they did anything." Omi gave a small sound of surprise before he spotted Rook sitting at the table. The brunet gave him a small smile as he leaned back in his chair, his shoulder length hair framing his face. The teenager had completely forgotten that both Rook and Pawn had gotten up already.

"I'm sorry, Kei. I had forgotten you were up." The older man gave a wave of his hand, dismissing the apology.

"Don't worry about it. I figured she had slept somewhere else when I didn't see her this morning." A slight smile cracked the man's lips. "And I know you and Fujimiya spoke about her medication last night. I think your mission coordinator – Manx, was it? – is supposed to be stopping by today with a different medication, something not quite as potent, or something like that. I know Nakamura hates feeling like she's weak, but the woman's got to heal too. You know, Kid, I'm surprised, really. That explosion should have killed her, but…it was like she diverted the blast just enough…"

Omi heard his voice trail off as the brunet seemed to fall into a deep train of thought. He excused himself, receiving another wave of the older man's hand before he exited the apartment and headed for his scooter. He had just under forty minutes to get to class, and he had every intention to make it on time. Still, he could not help but think about what Rook had just said, and he found himself coming to the same realization. Given the location of the vehicle and where Knight had been, the injuries should have been far worse. He had seen the pictures, had analyzed them last night. Something was amiss, and he found himself wanting to know exactly what happened two nights ago. Easing onto the street, he swore that he heard a familiar voice enter his head, telling him not to worry so much about the small details.

/_After all, Bombay, now is really not the time to be worrying about petty irregularities._/

* * *

"Yoji! Stop flirting with the girls! We need to start ringing up customers!"

Ken's voice was sharp as he struggled to carry one of the heavier potted plants toward the counter. The elderly woman followed after him, her greying hair pulled up in a tight bun. She was speaking quickly, and Yoji caught the frustrated look that passed across the athlete's face. The shop had been unusually busy for the midmorning hours, filled with a large crowd of older female clientele. The volume of customers had prompted Aya to go upstairs and ask Rook for a hand to help deliver the arrangements that had already been paid for, a task the older man readily agreed to. The only person missing from the flower shop was the young woman still asleep upstairs, but Yoji was uncertain if she would actually have been any help even if she had been awake.

Hearing a throat clearing, he returned his attention back to the task at hand. Ken had put the plant on the floor, his foot tapping anxiously against the concrete. The man's jaw was tightly clenched, and Yoji knew that he was testing the athlete's patience. Right now would not be wise to continue irritating the other. Nonchalantly waving his hand, he glanced at the elderly woman standing across from him. She, too, seemed rather impatient, and he wasted no more time in ringing her up. Taking the yen she offered, he swore he heard Ken mutter "about time" before carrying the plant outside to the woman's car.

"He seemed more irate than was necessary."

The blond nearly jumped out of his skin at hearing the woman's voice next to him. His green eyes glanced at the raven-haired woman, seeing jade-colored orbs watching him coolly. He gave her a suave smile as he took a moment to consider her appearance. It was clear that the clothes she was wearing were not her own. Slightly too big on her and, if Yoji had to venture a guess, he was almost certain the clothes belonged to Aya. The black, long-sleeved shirt effectively hid the bandages that she was still dressed in, but even he could see that it still gave her figure some shape. The jeans, while a bit too baggy, were long enough to cover her legs, but he could tell that they belonged to someone a few inches taller than herself. But, the clothing was not the only part of her appearance that he had noticed. Her dark hair appeared to be freshly washed, which made him question how she managed to get the bandages on. Her eyes were dark, and there was a distinct look of weariness on her features. Of course, given everything that happened last night, he knew that she would not so easily succumb to the fatigue. Instead, he grasped a spare apron and tossed it to her, grinning as she gave him a questioning look.

"Hey, since you're down here, you might as well help out." She gave a shrug of her shoulders but put the apron on nonetheless. And just in time.

"What are you doing up?" Yoji barely managed to suppress the shudder that ran along his spine at the chilled tone the redhead gave. He seated himself on the stool and pretended to count the register to take the morning tally of the earnings while he listened to the two of them speak.

"I don't want to sleep anymore, Fujimiya." The young woman's voice was level, but the blond could hear the weariness laced into it. Seeing her grab the broom from behind the counter, he chanced a look at the two of them. There was a fierce determination on her face, one that he could tell she was using to make Aya understand how she felt. "Besides, I'm assuming you asked Takeshi for help, seeing as he wasn't flopped on the couch, smoking. That must mean you need extra hands down here."

The bitter tone in her voice seemed to give Aya a slight shudder as she placed a hand on her hip. Yoji could tell that she was breathing shallowly, trying her best to maintain her posture. He knew that, if he noticed it, Aya had spotted it the moment he had first realized she was in the shop. But, neither of them was saying a word as they continued to stare at each other. Briefly, he found himself wondering if this was how the two of them had been during the redhead's time with the Crashers. Maybe, it was just sexual frustration and tension between. Giving himself a hum of amusement at the thought, he carefully stepped away from the two of them.

"You shouldn't be down here, not like this." Yoji gritted his teeth. It was clear Aya was not going to let things go and allow the woman to just have her way this time. He wanted to groan aloud, but he knew that it would only exacerbate things. Instead, he grabbed the window cleaner and proceeded to try and wipe down the glass doors of the coolers.

"I can do whatever I please, Fujimiya. I do not need your permission." She was pushing past him, but Yoji saw Aya grab her arm, preventing her from going too far. It was a good thing the shop had cleared up moments before.

"You should go back upstairs and rest." She pulled her arm out of his grasp, hissing sharply in pain at the jarring the motion caused along her ribcage. Yoji knew that the conversation was over the moment the sound escaped her lips, and he saw Aya grasp her arm once more before removing the broom handle from her hand. Seeing the reflection in the glass, he could tell she was ready to say something, but the redhead quickly cut her off by telling her that they were leaving. The blond playboy heard nothing more from them as they exited the flower shop, just in time to see Ken stepping back inside after helping the elderly customer with the potted plant.

"Did I miss something?" The look of confusion was clear on the athlete's face as he stepped closer to Yoji and lowered his voice. "When did she wake up?"

"Apparently not too long ago. Aya's irritated that she came down, so I think he's going to make sure it doesn't happen again any time soon." Both of them groaned simultaneously. As long as the morning had been already, the last thing either of them wanted was something more adding to it. In particular, neither of them wanted to deal with an overly irate Aya.

* * *

By the time he reached the top of the stairs, his anger had subsided, and he felt calmer than he had just moments before. His reaction had been one of great concern, especially after he had seen the bruises and contusions, the stitches and the bandages. The pained look on her face had been enough to convince him earlier that morning that anything he considered extraneous should be avoided by her, but he knew, as he had grown to learn over a year before, that she was stubborn to the core and unwilling to bend to any suggestions or commands that she did not agree with. Shutting the door that led to the flower shop. He watched as she started for the kitchen, giving him just enough time to grasp her arm once more.

The resulting reaction caught him off guard as he felt the fist connect solidly with his cheek, undoubtedly adding another bruise to the still healing sets that were near his forehead and jaw. He could see the fire in her eyes, the anger that she no longer attempted to conceal. He had seen this before in her, but the reason had been so very different. Catching the second fist, he moved quickly to spin her around and press her back against his chest. Snaking an arm around her waist, he pinned her other arm to her side in order to prevent her from striking at him again.

"Let me go, Fujimiya." She snarled, but he was quick to notice that she was not struggling.

"And allow you to hit me again?" He made his voice stay calm. Riling her up would not help in the slightest. He could feel her pulse quickening underneath his fingertips as he took a deep breath. The smaller woman would not allow him to forget this, and he knew that the evening would be a long one unless he managed to contain the damage now.

"You think you're so mighty, Fujimiya? I can handle things. I don't need you to treat me like I'm some invalid." The words were so cold that he felt a shiver crawl up his spine, one that he could not suppress.

"We need to work together, and you know damn well that you are in no condition to even consider leading your team. You think Takeshi is the only one who will say something?" She did not respond, but he could see her clenching her jaw. She was too proud to admit to him that he was right, but he was not the one to push the issue about it. "When you can actually walk around without nearly doubling over in pain, I will consider allowing you to help us downstairs. Until then, you will stay up here. Research if you need something to do. Omi could use the help."

He promptly let her go, and she stepped away from him, turning to meet his gaze. Those pale jade eyes were hot with anger, but she was saying nothing to him as eyed him closely. He knew that she would find a way to prove to him that she was just fine, but today would not be that day. He had seen enough, and he was certain that she was aware of it. She turned away from him, stepping toward the kitchen. He watched as she filled a mug with coffee and set the mug into the microwave to warm up the cold liquid. For a moment, he remained where he was, his violet eyes observing each movement she made. It was highly likely that she would say little, if anything, to him the rest of the day, but he knew that it would easily be thrust aside once they started tackling the particulars of the case.

He closed his eyes for a moment, pulling the reins tight over his emotions. She could press his buttons, aggravate the sorest of spots, but he could always pull himself back. If she wanted to act like a petulant child, he would not try to stop her. Yet, he knew that she would do as he asked, that she would likely be able to find something, anything, that could help them get a start on the right direction to go with the mission. She was just that determined. Hearing the lock turn in the door, he glanced toward it just as it opened, allowing the redheaded mission coordinator to step into the entryway. She offered him a slight smile before he watched her shift her attention to the raven-haired woman standing in the doorway with the warmed mug of coffee.

"I see you are up and about, Knight." There was a tightness in the Crashers member's jaw as she leaned against the door frame. He could see her carefully observing the mission coordinator.

"I didn't realize lying was part of your job description now, Queen." Aya clearly saw the frown cross Manx's lips. He could see that the tension was starting to pick up between the two women. "I don't appreciate having anything regarding myself or my team kept under wraps in order to save face. Nor do I appreciate anyone doubting my abilities because he thinks I can't handle my responsibilities."

"I did not try to save face, Knight." There was an edge to Manx's words, and Aya was certain that Kira was picking the right fight with the wrong person. He could feel himself starting to hold his breath as he refrained from getting involved in this argument, especially since he knew that it would do nothing to resolve the issue. "I will admit to lying about your condition, but only because I knew that it would get us nowhere if you were to remain in the hospital. It was not _my_ decision to remove you from that room; I was merely the one who had to pick up the pieces and shuffle things around. I will not tolerate any hostility, not when this mission is so critical. Am I understood?"

Aya had always known that Manx had a sharpness to her temperament, and, seeing the raven-haired woman relent, he knew that there were few things the woman would mess around with. Putting her foot down was only the first step as her voice clearly held a note of scolding, a note that made them all blatantly aware that she was not yet finished with the conversation. Hearing Kira say nothing, he glanced toward Manx as she pulled free a few items from her bag.

"I retrieved some medical supplies for the burns. I would suggest you follow the directions in the packet the doctor gave you yesterday regarding taking care of the injuries. I also brought some medication, something not as strong, seeing as you are already reacting to the potency of the initial bottle." The words were still edged in ice as she handed Aya the items. Yet, as he spotted her face, he could see the look of worry that danced across her features.

"No secrets, Queen. Secrets are what dragged us into this mess." Aya's faced tightened as he prevented the look of confusion from spreading across it. Secrets? What did Kira mean by that?

"Abyssinian, make sure Knight takes the medication as prescribed. I will return in a few days to check on any progress you might have made as well as bring whatever we have uncovered. Please, take care of yourselves."

The conversation was over as she gave Kira one final look before disappearing back through the door, leaving the two alone once again. Glancing at the pill bottle in his hand, he scanned the directions before he started making his way back toward his former teammate. This mission was too critical for any of them to be fighting each other and causing more problems within the ranks. He knew that she was aware of that, but he also knew that when there was a point to be made, she was going to make it. It was in her nature. He would not have expected anything less.

"I'll do as asked, Fujimiya. Just don't expect me to follow your rules each and every time she shows up."


End file.
